


For now...

by coplins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: “I can’t,” Dean answers to the question that hasn’t been asked yet.Michael knows. He always knows when Dean responds to the unsaid. Their thoughts are as tangled as their limbs are. “You could,” he counters.





	For now...

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I wrote a one shot! Me! Would you believe??? Yeah, me either. Of course, this is part of something much bigger, but this is all you're going to get. *sticks out tongue*

* * *

Dean burrows his nose in Michael’s neck, panting wetly, Michael’s wrists in a firm grip, pushed into the mattress above their heads. Sweat makes their bodies glide smoothly against each other. Michael jerks with each thrust, spasming from oversensitivity, softening cock trapped and abused underneath Dean’s weight. “So. Fucking. _Pretty_ ,” Dean grits out, feeling his balls contract and the ticklishness in his dick foreboding his orgasm. He speeds up his thrusts, hitting the tipping point, and falls over, keening “ _Mikeeeeey_!”

Michael moans in response. He used to hate being called ‘Mikey’, claiming it’s a little boy’s name the same way Sam claims ‘Sammy’ is a chubby 12 year old. These days all Dean has to do is breathe ‘Mikey…’ in Michael’s ear for him to pop a boner. ‘Mikey’ is the man stripped bare of his mask and his power. Mikey only exists under Dean’s touch and dissipates like a mirage the moment they part.

Dean lets la petite mort take him over, collapsing over Michael’s fucking perfect body―untouched by anyone but Dean since the first time they came together like this years ago. Mikey’s his and his only.

Slowly he comes back to himself. He fleetingly wonders if Michael will refrain from asking him to stay this time. If he’ll be content with the fact that they can only have this. Clandestine meetings months apart. Dean fears that one day he’ll say ‘yes’ when the question comes, and he’ll give himself up to belong to ‘Michael’ as well as Mikey.

“I can’t,” Dean answers to the question that hasn’t been asked yet, and licks the salty skin of Michael’s throat. He smells so fucking good. Tastes even better. Feels so perfect. Dean lets go of his wrists to bury his hands in Michael’s hair instead.

Michael knows. He always knows when Dean responds to the unsaid. Their thoughts are as tangled as their limbs are. “You could,” he counters, out of breath.

Dean supports himself on his elbows to look down at Michael. Sweat drips from Dean’s nose, lands on Michael’s parted lips, tongue tip peeking out to taste it. Another drop leaves its perch on his forehead to hit Michael’s eye and make him blink. Sated, beautiful eyes that shift colour like a seasonal forest. Right now they’re green enough to rival Dean’s own, the hazel edge barely visible. “I love him, Mikey. I don’t even know why I keep coming back to you.” It’s a lie. He knows, but is hesitant to acknowledge it. He does love Cas, though. More than he thought he ever could love somebody. And yet…

“I know why. You were made for me, and I for you. Our meeting was fated. You belong by my side, as my consort and as a vessel for my power.”

Dean makes a grimace and resolutely rolls off of Michael. “Oh God. Don’t you start. Now you sounds like Lucifer when he talks about Sam.”

Michael follows and rolls to lie with his head on Dean’s chest. Dean curls his arm around him, not wanting the distance between them he created with his move. He wants Michael’s heart beating in tandem with his own, felt through their skin. “Well, then maybe he’s right about that. It seems likely to me. We’re the older brothers and they’re the younger ones. It’s a beautiful balance,” Michael muses.

In spite of himself, Dean chuckles and pulls Michael up by his hair to taste his lips with a small smile. “I love Cas,” he repeats.

“I know you do. But do you love _me_?” Michael smiles the question onto Dean’s lips.

“Yeah…” Dean admits after a moment of shared breath and salty kisses. “Yeah, I love you, Mikey,” he reinforces the confession. “But I won’t stay.”

Despite the rejection, Michael’s smile is radiant. He smiles because he knows as well as Dean that despite the guilty conscience, despite his resolve not to, despite how much he loves Cas, despite the lack of conflict in their relationship Dean will always come back to Mikey.

Always.

And to Michael, that’s enough. For now...


End file.
